La mision
by Ninja Misterioso
Summary: naruto,kakashi,neji,lee,sakura y ten ten son enviados a una mision de rescate en la aldea oculta de las tinieblas, pero no contaban encontrarse con un viejo enemigo no soy muy bueno en los summary. xD


Bueno… pues…. Este es mi primer fic de naruto, decidi ambientarlo en naruto shippuden ya que los personajes son mas fuertes y concocen bastantes tecnicas y pues... por que... mmm... no se por que mas pero ya da igual vamos a la historia... xD

**_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

capitulo 1

la mision

**_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

**_  
_**

* * *

obscuridad... 

obscuridad era todo lo que alcanzaban a visulimbrar 3 aspas de un ojo con cierto tono rojizo, no muy comun, que intentaba desesperada e inutilmente ver que era lo que sucedia alrededor

a pesar de que el ojo de kakashi hatake podia ver muchas cosas mas que un ojo ordinario por alguna extraña razon no podia ver nada

kakashi:-gritando- muy bien, ya tuviste demaciada diversion, ahora liberame de este jutsu!!!!!

¿??:con gusto... - fueron las palabras que se escucharon antes de que el pecho del hatake fuera cruelmente cortado por una katana...

* * *

era un dia normal en la aldea escondida entre las hojas, habia genins corriendo de un lado para otro, los chounins estaban cuidando las puertas de la aldea o en la academia de los ninjas tambien habia jounins pero estos simplemente estaban descansando, pero en la cabeza de piedra de la vieja tsunade habia un ninja rubio con 3 bigotes en cada mejilla, ultimamente le gustaba ir alli ya que se respiraba un ambiente puro y ademas tenia una vista perfecta de toda la aldea 

pero tanta tranquilidad podia sacar de quicio a cualquiera sobre todo si ese cualquiera es un nija hiperactivo de 16 años que se la pasa metido en problemas...

naruto: (pensando en voz alta) por dios... que aburrido estoy ya paso toda la semana y no ha habido ni una mision

¿??: pues... deberias alegrarte-dijo una voz muy familiar para el genin

naruto: kakashi!, tiempo sin verte

kakashi: seee... es que andaba de mision

naruto: pues que suerte tienes... yo no he tenido una mision en una semana!!!!!

kakashi: de hecho por eso vine... la quinta hokage quiere que vayamos en una mision de rescate a la aldea oculta de las tinieblas ( no se si exista pero en mi fic si existe . )

naruto: la aldea oculta de las tinieblas... y que vamos a ir a hacer haya?

kakashi. pues el hijo de un feudal fue secuestrado por una banda de ninjas renegados... algo asi como akatsuki pero no se si tengan el mismo poder...

naruto:y quienes irian a la mision?

kakashi: como la banda de ninjas es aproximadamente de 20 personas... iremos tu, neji, lee,sakura,ten ten, y yo (sasuke todavia no ha regresado pero no tarda nn)

naruto: esta bien, ire a arreglar mis cosas para el viaje

kakashi: de acuerdo mañana a primera hora en la puerta de la aldea

-dicho esto ultimo kakashi-sensei desaparecio en una nube de humo

naruto: vaya... al fin una mision despues de tanto tiempo nn, solo espero que sea un reto para mi jeje

dicho esto se fue saltando de casa en casa hasta llegar a la suya, cuando llego se dio cuenta que las luces de su habitacione estaban prendidas .

naruto: vaya que raro, estoy seguro que las apage antes de irme... quien eres tu!!!!!

grito naruto al ver a un encapuchado revolviendo las cosas en su cuarto, cuando el sujeto lo vio le dio un puñetazo a la pared que la destrozo pore completo

(naruto pensando) vaya, que control del chakra, es casi como el de la anciana

naruto: no te escaparas de mi tan facilmente!, kage bunshin no jutsu!!!!

al decir estaspalabras 10 copias persiguieron al sujeto que ya iba rumbo a la puerta de la aldea pero apenas le dieron alcanze el sujeto saco una especie de catana, la lanzo al aire luego hizo unos signos con la mano para despues agarrar su katana y blandirla en el aire lo que causo que todas las copias se destruyeran en un instante

naruto: pero que cara... bueno... no se llevaron nada creo que no tiene importancia... pero quien me arregla el hoyo en la pared ToT

* * *

en un lugar alejado de la aldea 

¿??:jefe... lo encontramos...

* * *

fin del capitulo 1!!!!!!!!!!!! 

solo es una pequeña introduccion para lo que vendra despuies nn

asi que ustedes me dicen que le sparecio ok????

un review no cuesta nada xD


End file.
